


Fighting and Its Problems

by TheSheGavin



Series: Short Stories: A Collection of Achievement [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - High School, Freewood - Freeform, Multi, Short Stories: A Collection of Achievement, bully!Caleb, team love and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSheGavin/pseuds/TheSheGavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if Ryan wasn't worried enough when Gavin didn't answer a damn one of his texts and his call went straight to voicemail. Now he gets to school to find his boyfriend with a swollen black eye. Someone is going to get hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting and Its Problems

~*~

"Gavin, what the hell?" Ryan questioned him as Gavin dug around in his backpack, "Why weren't you answering your phone?"

"My phone's broken. I dropped it in some rainwater yesterday." Gavin grumbled, still rummaging.

"You still could've called me to tell me."

"I was a little busy." Gavin's voice strained the tiniest bit; his telltale sign that he was upset.

Ryan ran his fingers along Gavin's spine, speaking softly.

"What happened, Gav?"

"Promise you won't get mad?" He nearly whispered, and in the gymnasium, it was almost impossible to hear.

"Promise."

Gavin nodded, still glaring into his bag before turning to him. He looked half raccoon, the bruise was so dark. His cheek looked like it was lightly bruised due to the fact that it was already yellowing, same with his nose..

But someone punched his boyfriend in the eye. That's something to be mad about.

"Who hit you?" Ryan hissed, turning Gavin's head at different angles to assess just how bad it really was.

"It doesn't matter, Ry.. I just got into a little scuffle." Gavin grumbled, trying to pull away from Ryan's surveillance. 

"It does matter! You have a fucking black eye!" He growled, looking furious and dangerous.

"You promised." Gavin murmured, unable to meet his eyes.

"That was before I knew you were hurt." Ryan frowned heavily before his phone vibrated in his pocket.

/Kerry: Hey have u been on FB?/

[Me: No.. Why? What's on Facebook?]

/Kerry: im tagn u on this vid. watch it rn./

Ryan sighed, glancing to his saddened boyfriend. He leaned forward and swiped a quick kiss from his lips.

"I'm not mad at you. I don't like seeing you hurt, that's all."

Gavin nodded a little with a half smile.

Ryan's phone vibrated again.

"You're awfully popular today." Gavin joked softly.

"It's just Kerry. He wants me to watch a video on Facebook." Ryan sighed once more, clicking on his app and plugging in his headphones he fished from his pocket.

"Could I watch?" Gavin questioned.

"Of course." Ryan replied, handing him an earbud before tapping the video he was tagged into.

/"Hey, you bloody moron! He didn't do anything!"/

Ryan felt Gavin tense against his shoulder.

/"Yeah? What are you going to do about it, queer?" Caleb shot back, shoving the freshman into the lockers again, knocking his glasses askew./

/Gavin flung himself forward, nearly tackling Caleb to the ground and getting a few solid punches in before being shoved off and into the lockers with a harsh bang, his phone clattering away after falling out of his pocket. Caleb got up and had a hand to his throat, fist coiled to strike./

/"Say you're sorry, queer." Caleb hissed. Gavin spit in his face, earning himself a punch straight to the face. His nose started bleeding./

/"Come on, Free. An apology is all I'm looking for."/

/"Fuck yourself, Denecour." Gavin growled./

/"Nah, you might like that." He replied snidely./

/"I have taste, you sheltered idiot. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm attracted to all guys."/

/"Oh, because your boyfriend is such a great pick? He's fucking crazy, but I guess you two fit. The loser and the madman."/

/Gavin snarled angrily, shoving Caleb off of him./

/"At least I don't have a girlfriend who's slutting around with my best friend!" Gavin screamed, his entire being tense. The crowd that gathered around them fell silent, a few of them murmuring a soft 'oooh.'/

/"What did you say, you little fuck?" Caleb spoke lowly, his stance reminding Ryan of a panther stalking its prey./

/"It's a hard fact to ignore when I saw them sucking faces on my bus. Where did she say she was going, Caleb? Her friend's house?"/

/Caleb's face was red with rage. The person behind the camera was laughing just enough to be shaking the camera a bit./

/"At least I'm not a fucking drag queen." Caleb shot back, "You act like I'm going to forget that."/

/Gavin seemed to pale, and Caleb broke out of the circle of students surrounding them. Gavin stood there for a long moment before the freshman that was being bullied handed him his decimated phone. The video stops there./

When Ryan looked back to Gavin, he had his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking with soft sobs.

"Gavin-"

Another sob.

Ryan wrapped an arm around Gavin's shoulders, leading him into his chest. His boyfriend sobbed softly into his black tee, his arms wrapped tightly around his torso. 

"Gavin, what he said wasn't true." Ryan whispered into his hair.

"It's not true, but everyone is gonna believe him cause he's him and I'm me." He hiccupped into his shirt.

Ryan glanced around the gym. Some of the other kids were staring into their phone like normal, but others were giggling, whispering, pointing. He glared harshly at the people who looked their way.

"Gavin, I will find a way to fix this, okay?" He spoke gently before pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"You aren't crazy." Gavin whispered.

"I know. My dad may be, but not me. That's the only reason why they think that, anyhow." Ryan replied coolly. Most of the school knew of his father's admission to the hospital for the fact that he was schizophrenic. His mother worried over him as if it passed through the family line. She took him to therapy a few times and everyone assumed.

"I love you." Gavin squeezed his hug a little tighter, pressing a kiss to the damp fabric over his heart.

"I love you too, Gavin." He replied with a smile.

~*~

The day was long. Entirely way too long. It was filled with whispers and stares and issues. The only real time Ryan got to relax was at lunch due to the fact that he took Gavin and went outside to eat in the grass. The young freshman from the video joined them, Ryan learned that his name was Ray, and he explained that Caleb was bullying him because he made a joke about how terrible he was at videogames and that his YouTube channel sucked. That made them all laugh and they ate lunch together like good friends. Ray cracked some jokes, Gavin whined about his latest test, and Ryan smiled to himself all the while. He loved seeing Gavin happy.

By the time the last bell rang for school to end, Ryan already had all his things ready to go.

"So are you coming over like we planned?" Gavin smiled to Ryan sweetly, nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet as they walked.

"Yes, I'm coming, but I can't ride the bus."

His face fell abruptly.

"What? Why? JJ is going to be on, and with what I said about him and Holly.."

"I'll call my mom and ask if she'll pick you up. I have some things to do today."

Gavin pouted for a long moment.

"Could I just hang out with you?" He finally asked, his hands resting on the straps of his backpack, weight resting on his right foot. He looked extremely appealing, as always.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Ryan's eyes surfed over Gavin once, grazing over his blackened eye to spark his anger again.

With a sigh, Gavin nodded.

"Alright. I'll wait out front for her."

Gavin turned and started his way down the hall. Ryan snatched the back of his backpack and pulled him back.

"You're forgetting something."

Gavin turned back to face Ryan to be met with a kiss. Gavin squeaked slightly under Ryan's lips from surprise, but quickly submitted himself to Ryan's soft kisses and warm hugs.

"I love you." He murmured after they broke apart.

"I love you too." Gavin smiled, pressing one last kiss to his lips, "Now call your mom so I can let you work, yeah?"

With a chuckle, Ryan released Gavin so he could fetch his phone from his pocket. He pounded his mom's number in and called. After a few minutes of 'what time will you be home, where will I pick you up, is he spending the night, am I taking you two back to his place?', Ryan hugged Gavin goodbye and made his way to the back of the school while Gavin walked towards the front.

The school had three fields set up and pretty close together. The soccer, baseball, and football fields nearly overlapped, and where once set of bleachers ended, another one began. If you kicked a ball out of bounds in soccer, it would end up in the football field. A home run might end up in the soccer goal. It was stupid, really, but at least it wasn't a long walk.

The baseball team had enough players. One more than enough, actually. The whole team played in practice aside from one player. He was possibly the best player the school had ever had, so he didn't play half of practice to give everyone else a bit of a chance to improve upon each other. The thought made Ryan laugh, actually. Maybe if the guy wasn't such of a dick, he'd actually be impressed with him.

Ryan strolled past the field, watching as the other players practiced with his intent still in mind. 

The team wasn't bad. Ray talked about his boyfriend, Joel, being on the team, and he found him easily enough. He was the tallest on the team who had no interest in what he was playing whatsoever, but he was the hardest batter. When he actually gave a shit, he'd hit a homerun. Then Ray's best friend, Michael, was the best outfielder. He ran fast and threw twice that speed. He acted as pitcher occasionally, but never in practice. Kerry played, but the boy was mediocre at best.

By the time Ryan reached the bench, the boy sitting down on it was typing a reply to something hilarious on his phone.

"So Caleb," Ryan began, Caleb's head snapping up quickly and satisfyingly, "you really think I'm crazy? 'Cause I can prove it, if you'd like."

Caleb stuttered something out but Ryan interrupted him.

"How about you just breathe and let me talk. Don't want to waste your precious air on something non-derogatory."

Caleb shut his mouth and clicked his phone off in his hand.

"Good. Now, let me get this out of the way. I am not crazy. My father might be, but I've been tested and talked to. I'm sane and normal." Ryan spoke calmly and fluidly, adding a smile to the pause in his words. Caleb nodded a few times.

"Glad we're on the same page. So, let me talk to you about my boyfriend."

"I-I'm really sorry about that, Ryan, I jus-"

"No, no. Let me stop you there because I know everything that will come out of your mouth will be bullshit." Ryan snapped before going back to his cool composure, "What Gavin and I have is a very protective relationship. He is fragile and sweet. I will not allow your insults to continue, so tomorrow, you're going to apologize to him and tell everyone that you lied when you called him a drag queen."

"But-"

"Is that understood?" Ryan enforced.

"Yes, but he lied about-"

"Holly and JJ? No. No, he didn't."

"But JJ said-"

"He lied. I have a picture if you want complete proof. Gavin isn't a liar, Caleb. He couldn't even lie about how you broke your arm in fifth grade to cover for you. He thinks it's wrong."

Caleb watched his lap for a long time.

"What happened that made you such a prick? You used to be good friends with us." Ryan questioned, folding his hands into his lap. Maybe he could portray a friendly approach so he wouldn't have to beat the living shit out of him.

Caleb shrugged, watching the guys on the field.

"A lot happened. We grew up. I bully people who are different than me because I think that their differences annoy me and others, or because that they're unnaturals. Like.. Like you and Gavin. What you have is unnatural. He was okay when he liked Meg. You were okay when we used to chat about girls. It was all okay and cool and then you guys started getting closer and I just.. It weirds me out."

Ryan begins to regret taking a passive approach. His anger is a slow one that started as disbelief followed by a silent 'are you fucking serious?'

"Being a queer is just.. It's weird. I'm not gay but I've always wondered.. Why him, Ryan? He's so.. Just him. He's so awkward and introverted. His accent isn't really appealing either, and neither is that nose of his. Even his hair looks like he rolled out of a garbage bin.. And he's so damn stupid almost a hundred percent of the time-"

Caleb's words froze when Ryan punched him in the face as hard as he could before roughly grabbing the front of his shirt.

"Listen here you little shithead, Gavin is a fucking genius, do you hear me? He knows more than you'll ever know. He wants to be a god damned neuroscientist for fuck's sake. He's not stupid. Maybe he is awkward, and maybe he's introverted, but I love every damn thing about him."

Caleb started to sputter out apologies before Ryan shoved him off the bench.

"Keep your promise or this'll happen again," Ryan hissed, "and don't you say another fucking word about my boyfriend."

~*~

Gavin fidgeted on the bleachers once again.

"Gavin, calm down. No one is even looking anymore."

"I can feel them Ryan.. I can feel them staring." He spoke into his hands.

Ryan chuckled softly, pressing a cheek to his temple.

"Listen, I said I was going to handle it. Just look around."

Gavin's eyes moved upward to the rest of the gym, the hood of his sweatshirt pulled onto his head. Ryan was right, really. No one was staring. Albeit, there were a few side glances and.. Pity looks? What the hell happened?

"What'd you do anyway?"

"I said the right things."

Gavin frowned slightly as he looked to his elated boyfriend. Ryan was happy that whatever he did had worked, and Gavin couldn't help but find his smile contagious.

Well, until Caleb came up the bleachers, headed straight for them.

"Shit." Gavin murmured, ready to leave, but Ryan wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer, eying Caleb dangerously.

"Hey Gavin.. I uh.. I want to apologize for bullying you, I just.. I'm really sorry. I told everyone that what I said was a lie and all. And uh.. Thanks for telling me about Holly and JJ."

Gavin's look of surprise was priceless. He sat silently stunned for a few moments before managing to nod.

"I-.. Apology accepted, Caleb." Gavin finally managed to speak out.

Caleb nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets and retreating back down the bleachers.

Gavin looked to Ryan, who was smiling brightly.

"Did you threaten to castrate him or something?"

"Maybe." Ryan chuckled, "But I really just asked him nicely. Then he was a dick and I hit him in the face."

Gavin shoved Ryan lightly, scolding him for a few minutes before hugging him tightly. Ryan handled it, just like he said he would.

"I love seeing you smile." Ryan murmured into his hair, pressing soft kisses as he spoke.

"I'll be doing it a lot more, thanks to you."


End file.
